shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott D. Rio/Misc.
The History of Scott D. Rio Before Josh officially joined the wiki, he had many ideas of a protagonist who was similar to Luffy, but also added his own unique personality to make the story more interesting. Once Josh decided on what personality traits to give him, he began searching for a character that reflected these said traits and showed them in whatever manga/anime they belonged too. At first, Josh wanted to use this picture as Rio’s pre-timeskip picture as he thought it was a good match for Rio’s personality. It didn’t take long for Josh to realize his mistake and decided on using a picture of an already established character in an manga/anime. This led to Rio using the character known as “Nagi Springfield” as Rio and used his thirteen year old picture as his pre-timeskip picture and his thirty year old picture as his post-timeskip. Fortunately, Josh already read the manga he came from so he could relate his original character Rio to him. As time passed, Josh came up with new ideas to give to Rio such as giving him family members that would all somehow play a role in his character development. Also, his younger brother Ren was originally intended to be his son that would carry on his legacy, however Rio scrapped that idea and settled to make him his younger brother who would someday challege Rio (since he was a Marine and Rio was a pirate). Originally, Rio was supposed to eat a devil fruit that would have given the power of tornado’s and storms however, since Monkey.D.Dragons devil fruit wasn’t known at the time and there were strong hints to him possessing a fruit that was related to storms, the fruit could not be made. Josh wandered the wiki looking for a fruit to give to his fruitless character and by some pure luck, he came across the Yajuu Yajuu no Mi and the ideas began to pour into his head. From this, Scott.D.Rio was born and was ready to begin his adventure to become the strongest pirate in the world. Major Battles Rio vs Ike Mikigami (Undecided) Rio vs Margaleo Brothers (Win) Rio vs Captain Saser (Win) Rio vs Riku and the Saiza Bounty Hunters (Undecided) Rio vs Riruk Royal Guard (Win) Rio and Riku vs Prince Alruit (Win) Rio vs Isabella (Undecided) Rio and Misaki Miyora vs Wen, Candy, and Pumpkin (Win) Rio vs Luis Von Delter (Lose) Rio vs Apollo (Win) Rio vs Luis Von Delter (Rematch - Win) Rio and the Red Wing Pirates vs Beaman (Win) Rio vs Phenom (Lose) Rio vs Scott Sharpner, Scott Kagura, and Scott Valma (Win) Rio vs Scott D.Ranmaru (Lose) Quotes Pre-Timeskip "Everyone can soar through the sky, but only one can rule it" - Rio's philosophy on life. "Why am I helping you're village? Pfft, what kind of stupid question is that? I'm not doing this for you guys, there's just someone in there I want to come with me." - Rio's speech to the citizens of Antitlos Island. "Let me ask you something, haven't you ever wondered what it's like to live a life without worries? Without regret? Without burden? You don't? Well guess what, neither does Alidia since you're taking that away from her you freaking dumbass! - Rio's speech to Luis Von Delter. Trivia *Out of all of the characters that the author has made in One World, Rio is his favorite and he has constantly expressed wanting to make One World a real anime/manga but obviously cannot due to lacking the ability of drawing. *The manga/anime that Rio's appearance design comes from is known as "Negima" and the name of his character is "Nagi Springfield". Though, in Negima Nagi is the father of Negi Springfield (who on this wiki takes the name of Scott.D.Ren, Rio's younger brother). CJ wanted to make Ren Rio's son as well in this story but he didn't think he'd have enough time to plan out two stories so he decided to keep him as his brother. *Rio has a signature laugh, "Hehehehehe" that he does whenever he is in a happy mood. *Rio has his own official theme song that is derived from the manga/anime known as "Marchen Awakens Romance" and it is called "Battle Resolve". I picked this song for him due to the fact that out of all the characters in Reach For The Sky, none of them have a mightier resolve than Rio does. *Rio's ability of attracting women is a reference to how popular his character was in Negima, in which he literally had thousands of fan clubs and he was praised as a hero. One of his friends even asked him how many more women will fall in love with Rio, to which he stated that he doesn't know but there will be a few more that show up in the New World. *Rio is called "Red Wing" due to his striking red hair and the shredded cape he wears. Along with the fact that one of his abilities involves him being able to fly into the sky, the name just stuck out. *Originally, Rio was going to be called "Scott.D.Jake" however CJ decided to scrap the name (As it sounded to generic) and went with a unique name that isn't very common, giving birth to Rio. *Rio is born on January first, meaning that he is the oldest member of his crew if you follow the monthly alignment. *Rio's zodiac sign is Capricorn which fits him perfectly as his favorite moves to pull off involve the earth of some sort, his life long dream is too reach the sky and stand on top of the world. *When asked which one of Rio's moves that he likes to pull off, CJ answered with the one that allows him to fly in the air (meaning Eagle if you don't know). Site Navigation